Rapport and Rapture
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: Through the use of a certain Pyromancy, one can charm enemies and turn them into allies. However it can be use for more nefarious purposes, especially when encountering many beautiful maidens in a treacherous journey. A hollow warrior decides to make use of it in such a way, leading to multiple amorous accounts with the women who crossed his path.


**WARNING: Contains graphic sexual content which includes dubious consent. Reader discretion is advised. Dark Souls is the property of Fromsoft not me.**

* * *

Stone Trader Chloanne was one of the more useful individuals the Bearer of the Curse had met on his journey. After All she provided a good amount of material needed to improved his armor and weapons, along with providing passable company. Still there wasn't much he actually knew about her, safe for the fact that she was a traveler and more importantly she was also hollow much like himself, quite a ravishing one at that in her human form.

This meant she was vulnerable to a certain pyromancy the Bearer had picked up long ago. Back when he was in Lordran and known as the Chose Undead.

The evidence was in her black eyes now tinted with a eerie red glow . Even more so on how she stood perfectly still as the aforementioned Bearer approached her from behind, reaching to take a hold of both sides of her clothed waist. She didn't seem to mind that the man behind her was completely naked or moreover when he lowered his lips to the side of her nape and began pressings teething kisses.

If anything she tilted her head to the other side to receive more and the bearer smiled against the crook between her neck and shoulders while continuing his trail of nips and pecks. The Rapport pyromancy had worked splendidly, just like when he had used it in Lordran. It rendered the normally stoic stone trader into his plaything, if only for a little while. Thus in order to speed things along his hands traveled up her back towards her shoulders.

The straps of her dress were pushed aside and her attire becoming loose. A split second later it fell on the ground in a pool of discarded clothing. This left the stone trader completely naked. Her plump breasts bared to the world when he cupped them, squeezing the fleshy mounds and teasing her nibbles. He pressed his body up against hers, his chest on her smooth back and his erection cushioned between her supple ass cheeks.

The tip of his member touching her vaginal entrance, which was dripping by now. That was unsurprising, considering that this was the result of the Bearer's ministrations. His hands kneading her bosom while continuing to scatter more kisses along the tender skin of her throat. Though by now it was time to the next steps towards sating his sexual desires with stone traders voluptuous form.

So after fondling her tits a for a little while longer, his hands slid down to grip the sides of her waists. At the same time he suckled on her neck on last time. Leaving one last hickey before his mouth released her and leaned back. Mere seconds later Chloanne was roughly shoved forward, which caused her to fall down. Fortunately for him, she land on top of a moderately sized boulder with her frontal torso and breasts squished against the rough stone.

The stone trader was now bent over with her plump ass raised in the air and her bare pussy presented to him. A sharp hiss escaped him, when he pressed the head of his cock against her slick snatch. His grip slid down, fingers digging into the soft malleable flesh of her supple buttocks, delightfully squeezing it as he finally entered into her.

All it took was a single plunge and he was balls deep inside of her. He let out a loud grunt from the pleasurable sensations of her insides delightfully embracing his aching member. His grips around her hip tightened as his cock slow withdrew from her tight pussy. Only to slam back into her a mere moment later, it was followed up with another hard thrust and then another, eventually establishing a fast pace.

The stone trader on the other hand remained inanimate even as she being defiled, while her cunt walls clung to the bearer's pistoning cock. Her head rested on its side atop the boulder and her body rocked back and forth from the rough treatment. This caused her hard erect nipples to scrap against the stone surface beneath her, further increasing stimulation and the slickness of her cock stuffed cunt.

Meanwhile the Bearer kept pounding away at her the slit between her luscious thighs with gradually increasing force. The head of his cock colliding against the entrance of her womb every time he slammed into her. The wet sounds of their coupling and the smacking of skin slapping against skin echoing thought Majula along with his suppressed hisses.

Gritting his teeth at the tightness that engulfed his hardened member as it roughly slammed into her over and over again. Each thrust causing her buttocks to jiggle while his hand knead them and keep her in place to be ravaged. Her prone form still moving in a reciprocating motion that only became more frenzied when his manhood started to throb inside her.

The Bearer felt the pressure in his loins increase, spurred on by her drooling nether lips tightening around. Finding himself eager to reach his climax while continuing to fuck the stone trader from behind. The warrior's groans now more audible as his movements gaining speed to the point he was going at it as fast as he possibly could.

His efforts bore fruit soon. After one last thrust he buried his cock inside her one last and with a choked grunt he spilled his cum within her. Cholanne remained silent even as her womb was being filled with the Bearer's seed. The flood of jizz continued to flow within her body, more of it squeezed out by her constricting cunt, until the last drops had made their way inside.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, the Bearer began to pull back. His cum slowly dribbling out of her vaginal as his now half member slowly slid out of her. His seed now dripping down her unplugged hole, soiling the ground with its decadence. Something that made the Hollow Warrior smile triumphantly.

The sight of the snarky stone trader naked and bent over a boulder was glorious, more so with the fact that his cum was leaking out of her. Thought the Bearer could not admire it for long, the spell he had cast on her was nearly depleted. So he turned and rushed towards the Bonfire close by. A bright light erupted from it, once he sat down near it and forced him to clench his eyes shut.

When he opened them, the Bearer stood up to find himself cover in his usual set of armor. As if he was back to the point in time, just before he took it all off to have some fun.

He turned to find Cholanne sitting on her usual spot. Fully clothed and fiddling with a pair of stones, as if she wasn't forcefully fucked in a state of hypnosis.

"Oh your back..." She said nonchalantly as the Bearer approached, looking him in the eyes. "No doubt you need more Titanite shards, yes?"

With a cheeky smile hidden behind his helmet, the Hollow Warrior nodded "yes"


End file.
